


New Experiences

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:could you write a nsfw loki x reader where reader is inexperienced but eager ?





	New Experiences

“Did you hear what I just said?” Loki yells at you. This isn’t the first time you two fought about what you are comfortable with sexually, but it seems he won’t leave you alone this time without an explanation. “If you are so repulsed by me, then why are you with me at all? I can barely pull you into a kiss without you pushing away!”

“I’m not repulsed by you!” You yell with tears in your eyes. How could you explain to him that you don’t have a lot of sexual experience? He’s a god! He has had hundreds of years of experience. The farthest you’ve ever gone was giving a blow job, and that was so unpleasant you couldn’t even think about doing it again. You gagged and threw up after it happened.

“Then tell me what is going on!” Loki grabs your arms and forces you to stay. “I’m not letting you go until you do!”

“You want the truth?” You spit back in his face. “The truth is I have almost no sexual experience and all I hear about is how you and Thor got in trouble because you both used to just fuck whoever you wanted on Asgard because you could!” You push your boyfriend away. “How could you ever think I could please you?” You storm out of the room before he could respond. You find yourself on one of the balconies on the Avenger’s tower, but you don’t seem to calm down. Tears are streaming from your face from the humiliation and guilt you are feeling. You don’t blame Loki for knowing more than you, but you wished you knew more for him. You can’t seem to catch your breath and none of your usual calming techniques are working.

“(Y/n)?” You tense at Loki’s voice behind you. “I didn’t know.”

You try to gather what little dignity you have and take a deep breath. “I know.” You don’t turn to face him, embarrassed you are crying over something so minor. “I’ll be in soon.” Loki doesn’t respond, but wraps his arms around your waist. You tense.

“(Y/n), I’m not leaving you until you are okay.” He props his head on your shoulder. “I’m sorry for pushing this.”

“I should have told you sooner.” You sigh and lean your head back against his shoulder. “I just wish I had more experience so I could please you the way you want.”

“Oh, darling.” Loki whispers in your ear. “Those things can be taught over time.” He kisses your neck. “Tonight, if you’re willing, I will please you. I will teach you all the sensations your sexy body can feel.” You sigh and become wet at just his words alone, but you hesitate.

“Are you sure?”

“Only if you wish it.” He whispers. You think about it for a moment. Loki is holding his breath for your response, worried he upset you again.

“I do.” You whisper. You feel his smirk against your shoulder.

“Thank you, my love.” He sweeps you off your feet, bridal style, and carries you to his room. He kisses you gently as he lays you on the bed. Loki slowly relaxes your body with his hands roaming your body. Soon you couldn’t think of anything but his hands. He lifts your shirt up and kisses your neck lightly. You sigh and keep your fingers in his hair. Loki’s hands unhook your bra before massaging your breasts.

“Mmmhm, Loki…” You let out a moan, encouraging him to continue. His mouth travels down to one of your breasts and starts kissing all around your nipple. You swallow in anticipation as his hot mouth latches on and his tongue flickers over your hard nipple. “Mmmmm.” You can barely contain your sighs and moans. Loki’s hands make their way down to your pants and eases them off without breaking contact. “Loki!” You yell as he playfully nips. He smirks and moves to your next breast as his fingers leave featherlike touches on your folds. “Loki…” You aren’t holding back your moans anymore. Loki bites on your hardened nipple before looking down at you.

“My dear, did you enjoy that?” You nod your head breathless. “Come, now, I can give you more pleasure, if you wish it.” You are breathing heavy, so you nod again. You are eager to see what else he can do. Loki moves to kneel in front of you. “Let me know if you want me to stop, okay?”

“I promise.” You whisper. He smirks up at you and kisses your inner thigh. You try to press your legs together, but he holds them open. “Loki…” Your hands find their way to his hair. You feel his long fingers start caressing you, testing to see if they are allowed to enter or not. “Please…” That’s all Loki needed to hear. He slowly pushes in one finger and then another. Loki wants to add a third, but doesn’t want to hurt you your first time. He slowly pumps in and out causing you to arch your back from pain and then pleasure as his fingers find your g-spot. “Ah, yes!” You feel Loki’s other hand hold your hips down. “Loki!” You cum quickly and Loki smirks at his handywork. To your horror, he sucks the fingers that were in you. “W-why did you do that?”

“I wanted to see if you tasted as sweet as I thought you would.” Loki crawls above you and kisses behind your ear. “And you are sweeter than I could ever imagine.” Your face turns scarlet and Loki chuckles before kissing you. “I want more.”

“More?” You sit up as he crawls back off you. “What do you mean?” You think he means it’s your turn to please him and you prepare yourself for that. I mean, it’s the least you could do, right? You think to yourself. To your surprise, Loki spreads your legs again, but this time teases you with his tongue. “Loki!” You let out a shocked moan. “Y-you don’t—” His tongue flicking against your clit stops your words. All you can do now is moan and yell his name so that everyone in the tower knows who you belong to. Loki’s tongue is relentless as it laps against your folds before entering you and repeats. His hands keep your legs apart, knowing full well your legs will shut when they let go. “Loki, please!” Your hands press his face against you more. He chuckles, causing vibrations that push you over the edge again and you cum on his face. “Loki, I’m-I’m so—” Loki’s hand is over your mouth before you could say your apology. You watch him lick his lips before talking.

“Love, you need to get it through your head that this is nothing to be ashamed of. That ecstasy you feel and then release at my coaxing is everything I ever want to do to you.” You nod your head and he removes his hand. “Now, what else can I do to that body of yours?” You blush as he tackles you to the bed before teaching you more tricks. You smile as you give in to his teachings.


End file.
